


Fate and Life Lines

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Human Daichi, Mythology - Freeform, daichi makes a mistake, dryad suga, suga protects the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: The thing with humans is that they never seemed to know when to leave well enough alone. Always the curious type, they venture where they shouldn’t. Taking things they shouldn’t. Wondering at times that are dangerous to their fragile bodies. Falling for things they shouldn’t.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Fate and Life Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of DaiSuga Week! I couldn't decide which prompt I wanted to write and ended up settling on Mythology for today!  
> There were a lot of things I wanted to write for today based on various Greek stories, but then the idea of Dryad Suga popped into my head and it was all I could think about. Also, I am very much aware that dryads can't do the things that Suga can in this (as far as I'm aware), but for the sake of this fic, he gets to.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

The thing with humans is that they never seemed to know when to leave well enough alone. Always the curious type, they venture where they shouldn’t. Taking things they shouldn’t. Wondering at times that are dangerous to their fragile bodies. Falling for things they shouldn’t.

-.-.-

Suga sighed, legs swinging underneath him as he sat on a branch of his tree, looking up at the slowly lightening sky. He could feel himself slowly waking up as the sun rose, the light causing energy to course through his veins. He stretched his arms over his head, making a noise and smiling.

Around him, he could see the other dryads slowly waking up, emerging from their trees to bask in the sun’s warmth. The wind blew through their trees, ruffling the leaves in what he knew was happiness and content. He watched them start to gather and talk, and he smiled.

This forest was his home. The dryads were his family. He was a mom of sorts to them, having been there the longest out of all of them. He made sure humans stayed clear of their forest -- false rumours of monsters roaming the trees, a disembodied voice that frightened them into leaving, anything to keep them away from the dryads.

He hopped off the branch, floating to the ground and landing with the quietest of sounds. He strode past the dryads, waving good morning to everyone as he passed. “Stay out of trouble, alright?” he called behind him. He smiled at the chorus of ‘Okay!’s he got in return, making his way to the edge of the forest.

Suga could feel something off the closer he got. There was tension in the air, fear weaving around it in that unmistakable bitter smell. Goosebumps ran over his skin at the smell, and he moved quickly. He could hear a sickening  _ THWACK _ as he got closer, and he froze a little bit away, watching a human taking an axe to a tree.

“Stop!! What are you doing?!” Suga yelled, running forward and pushing the human away. He could smell the sickeningly sweet smell of ichor behind him. Could hear the laboured breathing of a dryad, and his chest tightened. The human blinked at him in surprise. Suga shoved him, turning and running back to the tree.

The dryad was laying on the ground underneath it, ichor pouring from the tree and onto it. Suga fell to his knees, cradling the dryad in his arms. It looked up at him, it’s features already starting to fade. It was too far gone for Suga to identify who it was. What should’ve been golden skin had grown ashen, and the leaves that should’ve made up its hair had dulled in colour, looking like winter leaves rather than early summer ones.

“It’s alright, you can sleep now,” Suga whispered, tears stinging his eyes. He heard the dryad whimper, clutching weakly at his arms.

“I don’t want to die,” it whispered, voice thin.

Suga held it tighter, the tears in his eyes starting to fall. He gave it a small, sad smile. “I know. Sleep now. You’ll be okay,” he whispered.

The dryad nodded, closing its eyes. It was painful watching the dryad die, but he knew he needed to be here when it happened. Its breathing grew ragged, and he held it close, whispering reassurances to it. Slowly, its breathing stopped, and the light under its ashen skin faded.

Tears fell freely and Suga lowered the dryad to the ground. It instantly started being overtaken by the grass and plant life, becoming one with the undergrowth. The tree above them had stopped bleeding ichor, but the smell lingered, burning his nose.

There was a shuffling behind him, and Suga stood, wiping his face. He turned to see the human from before. His axe was hanging limply at his side, and his eyes were still wide in shock. Rage coursed through Suga. “What the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing?!” he said, stalking towards the human.

Light coursed underneath his skin, the grass growing with every step he took. The human looked up at him in fear, raising the axe. All this did was fuel Suga’s anger. “Who do you think you are, hacking away at the trees here?! At the dryads that live here?!” He stopped a few steps away, rage burning in his chest.

“What do you mean dryads? Those are just myths. They don’t exist,” the human said. Suga narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t exist, huh? If we didn’t, would I be able to do this?” The human furrowed his brows, and Suga flicked his wrist. The grass around the human’s feet started twisting around him, crawling up his ankles, and he yelped, his axe falling as he tried to kick free, only to fall.

“What the hell are you?!” the human said, clawing at the grass as it crept up his legs. Suga stopped it at his knee, stalking forward and standing over it.

“I am the dryad that watches over this forest. Who the hell are you?” he sneered.

The human’s eyes widened, still processing everything, and Suga crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. “I-I’m Daichi. I work for a royal in a nearby village. I was told to start cutting the trees here to clear a path. Please, I didn’t know anyone lived here! I didn’t know dryads were real!” the human -- Daichi -- said, raising his hands in defense.

Suga glared down at him, shaking his head. He flicked his wrist and the grass fell away, leaving Daichi free to scramble a few feet away. Suga turned away, walking back to the dead tree, resting a hand on it. “All things have life. From you humans to the plant life around you. Each has a fate line that entangles with others.” A tear slipped down his cheek, and he rested his forehead against the tree. “This dryad was only a few years younger than me. And you cut it’s fate line.”

He closed his eyes, saying a silent blessing. He could feel the last of the dryad’s warmth leaving the tree, swirling around in the wind before disappearing. He took a shuddering breath. “Goodbye, friend.”

“I really am sorry. I really didn’t know,” Daichi said. Suga stepped away from the tree, looking over at him. “What can I do to fix this?”

He blinked at him, shocked. No human had ever asked him this. They always ran away in fear or in anger. But Daichi looked sincere, eyes apologetic and filled with guilt. Suga walked over to him, happy to see him take a few steps back.

“What can you do, huh? Finish the job,” Suga said, crossing his arms. Daichi furrowed his brow in confusion. “Leaving a dead tree here will only spread through the forest. I don’t need the other dryads having to deal with it. So finish the job.”

Daichi looked at him like he was crazy, but he nodded. Suga stepped to the side, and Daichi grabbed his axe, continuing his tree cutting. Suga watched for a minute before he had to look away. It wasn’t right to watch, but he couldn’t leave the human alone.

The tree fell with a solemn crash, a few birds fleeing the area at the sound. He could hear Daichi breathing heavily from exertion, and Suga looked up, biting his lip. Daichi looked over him. “Is this all?” he panted.

Suga shook his head. “Take this tree back to your village and tell them how in cutting it you cut the life of a living creature. That you took the life of someone innocent.” Daichi’s eyes widened, and Suga walked forward. Up close, without the haze of rage, he could see that Daichi was a handsome human.

Dark brown eyes that glittered in the sun, sun baked skin. Eyes trailed over his arms, and he took a moment to admire how built they were. He flicked his gaze back to his face. He leaned forward, and Daichi froze, eyes still wide. Suga kissed him, imparting a dryad’s gift on him, before pulling away. Light filled his eyes, turning them golden.

“Tell your village what you’ve done. Denounce their actions. Come back here. You will take the place of this dryad,” Suga said, stepping back.

“What do you mean  _ I’ll _ take the place of the dryad?” Daichi said, voice cracking from the shock of being kissed. Suga smirked, walking past him.

“You’ll find out in a few days. Now go. You have a task that needs to be done.”

Daichi sputtered before him, but Suga kept walking. His face burned and his thoughts swirled. He didn’t know if he’d made the right choice. Didn’t know if he should’ve let Daichi go back. But something in him told him he did.

He brought a hand to his lips. A dryad’s gift wasn’t normally given with a kiss, but he wanted to know what it was like to kiss a human. It was soft, salty. It burned like fire. His face burned. It was curiosity, that’s all. Nothing more. He pushed the thoughts away. Daichi would be back in a few days, and everything would be right again.

That’s what he hoped at least. Not that his beating heart and swirling thoughts had much to say about it. “I screwed up, didn’t I?” he sighed. There was no way to tell until Daichi came back.

It was going to be a long couple of days.


End file.
